Big Family
Chris: Sixteen contestants will enter this house, compete in challenges, fight for luxurys, avoid evictions, and act as one Big Family! Contestants: #Desiree - Luckybrandon100 #Drew - Luckybrandon100 #X - TF #Zero - TF #SpongeBob- The Cheese Head- Creatoroflocalcartoons #Sharky- The Dumb Shark- Creatoroflocalcartoons #Liam - The Sarcastic Tech Geek - NanoPower512 #Kendall - The Know-It-All - Luckybrandon100 #Selena - The Awesome Girl - Angie98 #Daniel- The Pathetic Loser -NanoPower512 #Corey - The Cool kid wannabe - Conker511 #Lady Marmalade - The Old Voodoo Goddess - Zannabanna #Raven - The Cocky Physic - Zannabanna #Johnathan- The Snobby Jock- Boomerangfish #Nathan- The Videogame Addict- Boomerangfish #Cher - The Crazy Girl - Angie98 Table Day 1, Part 1 Living Room Lucky: *on screen* Welcome new house guests to the first season of Big Family! Explore the house while the rest of the guests come, because the first HOH challenge will be starting soon... Desiree: I'm actually in the Big Brother house! Ahhhh!!!! Drew: Wow... This is pretty cool! SpongeBob: Wow! This house is amazing! Sharky: *Explores with SpongeBob.* My father is human, and my sister is a quilt, and my brother is a polar bear. :P Liam: Hi Drew, Hi Snarky, Hi Desiree, Hi..... S-Spongebob.. Hi VIDEO GAME ADDICT I LOVE TECH :D Cher: Hi to all! Nathan: No videogames? *Begins screaming and running in circles* Why did I sign up for this?! Johnathan: *Explores alone* Not the biggest house I've seen, but I could get used to this... Liam: NO TECH! Lucky I Brought 2 PS Vita's Nathen want One Nathan: *Calms down* Sure I'll borrow one. Lucky: The HOH challenge has begun below. Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Current HOH - Cher Bedroom 1 Beds for: Desiree, Drew, SpongeBob, and Sharky Sharky: I et my own bed! (Jumps onto bed and begins rolling around in the hseets like an idiot.) SpongeBob: Cool. (Sees Sharky rolling around and laughs.) Bedroom 2 Beds for: X, Zero, Liam, and Kendall Liam: You aren't speaking so I take the cool bed Liam: Dammit, We're a man down I didn't think he'd go first Bedroom 3 Beds for: Selena, Daniel, Corey, and Lady Marmalade Selena: *jumps in the bed like a crazy girl* Corey: Oh Please, dont say i bunk with her... Daniel: If I said it was Cute would You Think I'm Weird *Blushes* Corey: Uh Oh i do bunk with her (O.O) why... Selena: @Daniel *smile* Corey: I'll leav you to bond *Leaves room* CRREEEEEPPPYYY... Daniel: * quietly* You look cute Selena: leave if you want...nobody wants you -.- Daniel: *BLUSHING* Ummm... Hi S-S-ELE-N-N-A Selena: Hiiiiiii Daniel ...... *blushing* Daniel: Sooo, How are You... U-unless You d-dont want to tell me. If so, it's cool, totally cool Selena: Now..umm..I'm fine because you're making me blush and smile..Cool! <3 Daniel: *Blushes Crimson Red* I am.... it's good right, RIGHT!? Selena: RIGHT-T!.... :D Daniel: PHEW! I thought I lost my cool! Unless you want me to!? Selena: NO! you don't lost me.. don't worry! yes,SURE i want you! *blushing* Daniel: *BLUSHES COMPLETELY RED* Corey: O.O this is the worst time to come in the room o.o Daniel: Selena your so {insert Most Romantic Line Ever}! *Blushes* Selena: Wahhh*-* ...i'm ver very embarassed Daniel: I'm S-sorry Selena ummm forget about then?! Hedgehog- Dammit Bedroom 4 Beds for: Raven, Jonathan, Nathan, and Cher Cher: Yay..love my bed! xD Nathan: I love this room! After all, 4 is my lucky number! :D Cher: fantastic..haha! *smile* Johnathan: This room is adequete. Nathan: That was so dramatic. Luckily I had my lucky nickel to help me decide. Corey: *Knocking on door* can i come in plz HOH Challenge Lucky: For today's HOH challenge, you must answer either A or B to the following questions. If you guess the wrong letter, you are out. Question #1, who won Big Brother All-Stars? A - Will Kirby or B - Mike Boogie. (You will have five minutes to answer each question!) Desiree: A Drew: B Kendall: B Nathan: A? Johnathan: B. Corey: B Liam: B Daniel: A Lucky: Time's up! The correct answer was B which means the only ones left are Drew, Kendall, Johnathan, Corey, Liam, Selena, and Cher. Question #2, who won the most recent season of Big Brother? A - Rachel Reilly or B - Ian Terry. Drew: A. Kendall: B. Johnathan: A. Corey: A Liam: A Selena: A Cher: B Lucky: The correct answer was B which means the only two left are Kendall and Cher. The final tiebreaker question, who was the most recent evicted houseguest in Big Brother 15? A - Kaitlin or B - GinaMarie Kendall: B Corey: (CONF) Although i think its creepy i know daniel has his eye on selena so i'll protct both of them! Lucky: The correct answer was A so because Kendall answered wrong Cher is the new HOH. Congratulations! After HOH Challenge Cher: Yeahh! Nathan: Good job Cher! Cher: Thanks! Corey: Congrats, But I Have to tell you something cher Liam: Hey Chet, Congrats Cher: @Corey..What? Corey: (wispering to cher) Daniel Has A Crush On Selena but be quiet on it... Cher: o.o Okay! Lucky: Cher, it is time! Which two house guests do you nominate for eviction? Cher: i nominate for eviction Drew and Zero..Sorry..i think you two are a big threat! D: Lucky: Nobody votes yet because first we must participate in the Veto challenge. The people participating have been randomly chosen obviously Cher, Drew, Zero, and the others are Corey, Selena, and Liam. The competition will begin soon. Daniel: No Not SELENA!!! PLEASE!!! N-Not Like I L-Love her Or Anything HEHEEHEHEH Selena: You're so NICE DANIEL..<3..but i have to do it D: Nathan: Good luck Cher and Liam! :D Corey: Can You Good luck me? Liam: aww thanks Nathan: Good luck Corey, too. *puts on imaginary team Cher soda hat, team Liam foam finger, and team Corey shades* Corey: Aww She Got The Hat Johnathan: *Watches Nathan parade around in his imaginary team spirit gear, then facepalms* Liam: *sighs* From Lack of games!! Corey: 0.0 when will the challenge start Veto Competition Lucky: It is now time for the veto challenge. Competing are Cher, Drew, Zero, Liam, Corey, and Selena. You must all pick a number between 1 and 6 to start the challenge... Drew: 4 Corey: 3 Liam: 2 Zero: ............5. Cher: um 1 Selena: 6 Lucky: Great! Now these six numbers - 173892, 72629, 721, 657, 92, and 8, will be typed in at Random.org. Whoever ends up with the largest number will hold the Power of Veto. And the winner is... Lucky: DREW! The fourth row had the number 173,892. Congratulations, Drew. You have now received the Power of Veto. Do you want to use the power? Drew: I want to take myself off... Lucky: Drew is not a nominee anymore which means Cher, you must nominate someone new for eviction! Who do you nominate? Corey: ... Uhhhhh silence Johnathan: This is so dramatic. Cher: uh sorry i nominate Sharky Eviction Ceremony Lucky: The two nominees for eviction are Zero and Sharky. You may now vote in the confessionals. Desiree: (CONF) Zero. Drew: (CONF) Sorry, Zero. Kendall: (CONF) Hmmmmm.... I guess Sharky! Corey: (CONF) Bye Zero dude Liam: (CONF) BYE Zero Selena: (CONF) Sharky Cher: (CONF) Sharky Nathan: (CONF) Who to vote for... *flips a coin* sorry Zero, the coin has spoken. Johnathan: (CONF) I vote for Zero. Daniel:(CONF) I normally would vote for whoever depends did but BYE ZERO Lady Marmalade: (CONF) I vote to evict Zero. Raven: (CONF) I vote to evict Zero. Lucky: With a vote of 9-3, Zero you have been evicted from the Big Family house. Day 1, Part 2 Living Room Lucky: Did you guys think you were done for the day? Think again! Because someone else is going to be evicted tonight so that means another HOH, nominations, and veto! The second HOH challenge for the day will begin soon... Nathan: I did not expect this to happen. I just washed off my lucky nickle too. Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Current HOH - Desiree Bedroom 1 Bedroom 2 Bedroom 3 Corey: Oh Come On *Facepalm* NATHEN CAN YOU COME IN MY ROOM!! Nathan: I heard you yelling from the hall. Why'd you ask me to come here? Corey: You're Pretty Strong In This Competish So... Liam: "How Exciting" Nathan: I'm a strong player? Corey: Can I Play Multi Player With You Nathan: You mean like an alliance, right? Corey: YES sorry im bad at his... Nathan: Sure! Can Liam be in? Corey: SURE ... :P Liam: Yay Nathan: We shall call ourselves: Team Corey, Liam, and Nathan. Corey: What A Name...Lol :P Liam: That Must Of took ages Nathan: So, I wonder who's going to be nominated? Corey: Probably me...? (crie) Nathan: Why you? Did you do something bad? Corey: I HUGGED her without permission D: Nathan: We'll just vote for the other nominee. No one knows about this alliance besides us... Corey: :D Now Lets play multiplayer then Raven: *walks in* Nathan can I talk to you? Corey: uh nathan she wants you? Nathan: Yes, what do you want? Bedroom 4 Johnathan: Another HOH? Sounds interesting...*smiles* HOH Challenge Lucky: Who's excited for a second HOH? I am! Anyway, in this HOH you must push each other off the platform (To get someone off, you must push them three times.) The last one standing becomes the new HOH. Being last HOH, Cher cannot compete in this challenge. Desiree: *pushes X* Drew: *pushes Corey* Kendall: *pushes Drew* Nathan: *pushes spongebob* Corey: *Pushes drew* Johnathan: *pushes Drew* Lady Marmalade: *pushes Corey* Corey: * Pushes Spongebob* Raven: *pushes Corey off* Liam: * Pushes Spongebob* Lady Marmalade: *pushes X* Liam: *Pushes Nathan* Raven: *pushes X off* Nathan: *pushes sharkey* Lady Marmalade: *pushes Nathan* Drew, Corey, X, and Spongebob have been pushed off the platform. Raven: *pushes Nathan off* Nathan is off. Lady Marmalade: *pushes Sharky* Liam: *Pushes sharkey off* Raven: *pushes Kendall* Liam: *Pushes Kendall* Johnathan: *pushes lady marmalade* Raven: *pushes Johnathan* Sharky is out Lady Marmalade: *pushes Johnathan* Liam: *pushes lady marmalade* Raven: *pushes Johnathan off* Liam: *pushes lady marmalade off* Raven: *pushes Kendall off* Daniel and Selena have been pushed off due to inactivity Raven: *pushes Liam* Marmalade, Johnathan, and Kendall are out Raven: *pushes Liam* Liam: *pushes Raven* Raven: *pushes Liam off* Desiree: *pushes Raven* Raven: I only had 2 pushes! *pushes Desiree* Desiree: *pushes Raven off* Liam and Raven are off. Lucky: Congratulations, Desiree! You are the new HOH. After HOH Challenge Corey: 0.0 wow Drew: Good job, babe! *hugs Desiree* Lady Marmalade: Good job gurl! Raven: Dang you gave us a run for our money! Good job! Johnathan: Desiree had that in the bag the moment we started to ignore her... Desiree: Thanks! Corey: THAT WAS AMAZING *hugs Desiree* Liam: Yeeeess Lucky: Desiree, it is now time. Who do you nominate for eviction? Desiree: I sadly nominate... Lady Marmalade and Raven. You two are the strongest competitors in the game. Lucky: Okay, Lady Marmalade and Raven are up for eviction. Now it is time to pick players for the veto competition. Obviously Desiree, Lady Marmalade, Raven, and Nathan, Johnathan, and Kendall. The challenge will begin soon... Lady Marmalade: (CONF) I wanted to be in an alliance with Desiree...Maybe I still can be. Raven: (CONF) *cries* I don't wanna go home on the first day. Corey: Nathen why do you have to compete? WHY?!?!?? Nathan: It is my duty. To honor the united people of room four, I must do this! Johnathan: Okay, I'll participate. Veto Competition Lucky: In the veto competition, you must dig (3 lines) for pieces to a puzzle. The first person to find three puzzle pieces will hold the Power of Veto. Desiree: *digs for piece 1* (1) Kendall: *digs for piece 1* (1) Lady Marmalade: *digs* (1) Desiree: *digs* (2) Lady Marmalade: *digs* (2) Desiree: *finds first puzzle piece* (3) Kendall: *digs* (2) Lady Marmalade: *fins a puzzle piece* (3) Desiree: *digs for second piece* (1) Kendall: *finds first puzzle piece* (3) Raven: *digs for piece* (1) Nathan: *digs* (1) Johnathan: *digs* (1) Raven: *digs for piece* (2) Desiree: *digs* (2) Raven: *finds first piece* (3) Desiree: *finds second piece* (3) Nathan: Look, I'm Dig-Dug! *digs* (2) Johnathan: *digs* (2) Desiree: *digs for final piece* Nathan: I got a puzzle piece! (3) Desiree: *digs* (2) Johnathan: *Finds puzzle piece* (3) Nathan: *digs* (1) Desiree: *finds final piece* (3) Nathan: *digs* (1) Desiree: *finds finalpiece* Lucky: Congratulations, Desiree! You have won the Power of Veto. Would you like to use your power? Rave & Lady Marmalade: Congrats! Lucky: Congratulations, Desiree! You have won the Power of Veto. Would you like to use your power? Desiree: No... I would like to keep my nominations the same. Lady Marmalade: I thought you had our backs! Raven: Don't worry Marmalade. If you leave I'm quitting. Lady Marmalade: Same here gurl. Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Lady Marmalade and Raven are up for eviction. You may vote in the confessionals. Drew: Raven. Kendall: Marmalade Corey:(CONF) Lady Marmalde is crazy in voodoo and that = competition so bye bye VOODOO Johnathan: Raven. She pushed me off. Liam: Marmalade Daniel: Marmalade she never spoke to me Category:Current